


【人物分析】我所知道的赤司與黛前輩

by Mayumi122



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, 黒子のバスケ
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 09:50:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 21,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12078636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayumi122/pseuds/Mayumi122
Summary: 此文主要是分析赤司與黛，但部分內容會夾雜少許火黑/高綠/紫冰/青黃





	1. TV 動畫版

俗話說有一千個觀眾就有一千個哈姆雷特，每個人對角色的詮釋當然也會有所不同。如果寫手對角色的理解有偏差的話，會連帶的影響到整個故事的氛圍。所以對我個人而言，理解一部作品中的角色遠比寫文本身重要許多，否則就不要叫同人文了。

 

那麼讓我們回歸正題吧，赤司與黛的關係是我目前最難把握卻也覺得最有趣的一組。  
香草和板車夫夫甜到膩歪，同人作品多的跟天上的星星一樣多(?!) 紫冰雖然不如前兩組一樣甜，但能分析的地方也很多(比方說紫原曾說過自己只承認比自己厲害的人，但他卻乖乖的跟著尼桑，尼桑叫他比賽他就比賽，叫他看比賽他就看比賽，雖然不排除食物誘惑因素，但這還是留到分析紫冰時再說吧！)

青黃也是很有意思的一組，灰黃戰之後的護妻拳似乎也是正劇比較明顯的青黃發糖(如果不算上OVA 75.5小桃子打電話給紫原時那一幕…..座位那麼寬，你們兩個身高190cm上下的大男人偏要擠在一起！你們倆隨便哪個人去跟小桃子坐在一起都不奇怪卻偏偏要擠在一起，還要頭靠頭的聽小桃子打電話！)

總之，青黃在很多同人文裡是虐梗，這兩人的分析也多到可以開一篇文所以也是改天再說。

 

最後是黛赤。

 

黛赤是我最後一組喜歡上的cp, 甚至可以說在喜歡上這對cp之前，對赤司的感覺一直是不喜歡也不討厭，對黛雖然有驚訝一下但也是很快就過去了。真正喜歡上他們是在聽完赤司的Solo mini album裡面那首恥度直破天際的Deep fight之後，對黛前輩的唱功感到驚艷(所以其實該歸功於聲優逢坂君?)，開始注意他之後去翻了Replace V的小說，那句「既然門打開了，那麼我就陪你到最後吧！」讓我一秒跳黛赤。

正所謂「不注意就沒有，一注意就什麼都有」，無論是他們倆相遇的天台或是比賽當中的眼神交流或是畢業之前的那句「你就別理我了吧！」，這兩人的關係跟其他人比起來，沒有那麼一帆風順、沒有什麼驚天動地的告白說什麼能認識你真的是太好了、除了籃球隊的合宿之外大概也沒有什麼在校外有相處的機會，更不要說一起入浴對著獅子說話了，當然也不可能肩並肩的一起去逛街買點心去餐廳吃飯，說實在話，這兩人除了籃球之外，真的就沒有什麼交集了。  
但是畢業前夕赤司仍然去天臺找了黛，對他說「到現在為止，辛苦你了。」而黛也回了句「托你的福，最後一年過得還不賴。」就是這種君子之交，讓我覺得這兩人絕對有戲！(笑)

 

赤司是個強者。對很多人來說，他說的話就是絕對，不得違抗也別想要反抗。赤司的座右銘「迅速果斷」也體現在他很多方面，勒令灰崎退部大概是初中時期最明顯的一個，對著火神戳剪刀也是，動作乾淨俐落，沒有猶豫也沒有徬徨。(話說動畫組剪了火神意會過來赤司為何對他戳剪刀這段實在很令人扼腕，這絕對會讓許多人對赤司的理解有所偏差！)

到了洛山秀德戰又更明顯了，對著自己籃框投進了一個烏龍球之後說著如果輸了就挖自己的眼睛，這種性格應該很多人都駕馭不來吧！

為了成為強而有力的領導者，他不得不在很多事情上冷酷，因為一心軟或是一個閃失，極有可能馬上就被下面的人反噬反抗，看看洛山誠凜戰中覺醒前的赤司吧！傳球無力回防速度慢，喊了暫停之後無冠三人和教練都要把他換下來，哪怕他是那個統帥了整個洛山籃球部的隊長赤司征十郎。

在這之前，赤司幾乎是完美無缺，也因為有著這樣強大的領導能力才有辦法帶領整個球隊和他自己走到現在。

之前設想過什麼樣的人才能跟像赤司這樣的人在一起，最後歸納出兩種：一種是比他強、或至少能力可以勢均力敵的人，一種是雖然不比他強，但在心態上是絕對能與他抗衡的人。  
黛前輩顯然是屬於後者。第一次在天台見面的時候，赤司對他說了「你好」，但黛前輩並沒有像一般人一樣受寵若驚的說不出話，也沒有唯唯諾諾的立刻站起來恭恭敬敬回「你好」，當然也沒有嚇到腿都軟了。他只是坐在那裡，淡定的看著自己的書，說：「你還挺自來熟的，不是『你好』，而是『初次見面』吧！」

回頭看看漫畫原著裡面的其他人，似乎很少有這樣一個能直接對赤司頂嘴(先姑且這麼說)的角色，絕大多數人懾服於赤司帝王般的氣場，勉強來說不畏懼赤司的大概是性格中帶點妄自尊大的青峰，以及他們初中時的前隊長虹村了吧！

虹村的打架能力在整部作品裡絕對排前五名，但出於種種因素，最後仍然將隊長之位讓給赤司；在動畫的某個番外裡，赤司本人也說過最不曉得該如何與之相處的就是青峰，但是WC開幕前夕，赤司傳簡訊要奇蹟的世代集合，青峰卻沒有缺席，明明是個連比賽練習都會翹掉的人吶！

除了這兩人之外，就是內心彈幕滿天飛的黛千尋。而黛又有過之而無不及，他聽到了赤司邀他回隊的要求，並不是「好的，我知道了」「你真的要讓我這樣的人回籃球部？」之類的回答，而是簡單粗暴的三個字：「我拒絕。」

如果說赤司之前只是為了球隊的利益和發展而要找出一個為球隊量身打造的第六人，那麼在這句「我拒絕」之後，赤司是真的對這個幾乎沒什麼存在感的前輩感興趣了。

贏就是勝利，勝利就是一帆風順，而一帆風順帶來的結果就是無聊。在赤司短短的十幾年歲月中，肯定看過太多對他乖乖聽話的人，但是這麼公然忤逆他的人──除了他父親之外──黛前輩是第一個，很有可能也是最後一個。

 

在所有主要人物裡面，黛前輩是最晚出場的，從漫畫和動畫中，觀眾對他的了解也僅只是「那個赤司在天台上遇到的前輩」「新的賣菠蘿的sex man」「雖然是黑子的新型整體水平也比黑子高但是因為沒有做為第六人的覺悟最後還是比不上黑子」「被僕赤拿來利用的道具」「然後就沒什麼戲份了」「不其實最後赤司開Wifi的時候他也接上了但是怎麼想都覺得他不應該接上」「然後WC結束前他都沒戲份了」「最後在天台上的道別是最後一次露臉」這樣。

除了正劇之外，我們對黛前輩有多一點的了解就是官方小說Replace V裡他輪流被四個後輩騷擾；官方抓馬裡面頻率高到萌哭的「切」、第一次展現他在球場上作為影子的能力，把無冠三人都驚呆了之外還有內心彈幕超多以至於抓馬短短的18:30裡一直到九分鐘的時候黛前輩才第一次正式開口講話，而且還是被赤司點名的；除此之外，就是槽點多到不知該從何吐起的公式書二了。

從公式書裡面我們知道黛前輩的血型是AB型(跟赤司一樣)、座右銘是抓馬開始的第一句話「晴耕雨讀」、喜歡的食物是くさや(基本上這東西就是發酵過且帶有強烈氣味的魚乾，黛前輩原來你好重口味的！)、擅長的科目是物理、特技是overclocking(超頻，簡單來說就是自己重組電腦提升其性能)、放假時會隨興坐車到某個不認識的車站下車、喜歡的女性類型是安靜的人、看輕小說之後受到的影響就是諷刺人的技術有變好……等等。

藤卷老師在設定每個角色的時候，相當注重角色與角色之間的互補性，以及角色本身性格的兩面性。就像是黑子有著純良的外表但切開來都是黑的(←是稱讚！)；火神有著大剌剌的外貌卻有著連麗子和桃井都自嘆不如的主婦力(←依然是稱讚)；黃瀨的外熱內冷、綠間的外表冷冽傲慢內心在乎他人換句話說就是傲嬌……等等，這是角色自己性格上的二元性。

至於相棒之間的互補性那更不用說，誠凜的光影黑子和火神、海常的隊長與王牌笠松與黃瀨、秀德的光影綠間和高尾、陽泉的雙王牌紫原和冰室，以及最後，洛山的光與影赤司與黛。

先來看看公式書二裡面赤司的介紹：血型跟黛前輩一樣就不再說了。(順帶一提，在所有Rh陽性的血型分布中(也就是我們熟知的A, B, O, AB型) AB型的人口分布是最少的，不同地區所佔人口不同，但整體來說大概佔所有人的3~10%，這兩人血型一樣很戳萌點，另外黑籃裡面比較有名同樣也是AB型的是今吉和花宮)；赤司身體力行的座右銘是「迅速果斷」、最喜歡的食物是湯豆腐、興趣是將棋圍棋西洋棋、放假時的休閒活動是騎馬，喜歡的女性類型是高雅有氣質…….等等。

性格上來說，這兩人似乎天差地遠──僕赤自信專斷、要做的事情無論用什麼手段都會想方設法完成、對於勝利有著超乎所有人想像的執著，而黛似乎有那麼一點隨興、超然灑脫，知道自己籃球的能力在哪裡之後也不會刻意想要去追求更高的高度，似乎很安於現狀。但是仔細來看，這兩人的骨子裡又有那麼一點相似──不會顯露在外表的自我主義者，做起事來有點不顧周遭人感受的任性、高智商(至少能考進洛山而且又會玩超頻的黛前輩肯定不笨)、與其做為一個參與者、不如做一個領導者/統治者，或是置身事外者。

 

 

俗話說，自傲是根基於一定的自信上，而自傲到了某個程度就會變成自戀。黛前輩雖然宣稱「很喜歡自己」，但很明顯並不是我們一般意義上的自戀──他對自己有自信，同時也有自知之明，明白自己打籃球的目的，並不是追求少年漫畫中特有的年輕男兒的熱血，他的理由很簡單，只是為了強健體魄罷了。

公式書二中黑子對黛前輩的訪問裡有個問題就是「請問黛前輩認為自己最大的優點是什麼？」黛也回答了：「有自知之明。」大概就是這一點，是他與其他主角人物很不一樣的地方。少年漫畫中，有個常見的套路就是「無論極限是什麼，我都超越給你看！」(火神表示膝蓋很痛) 但黛不同，當他明白自己的極限之後，也不是畫地自限，倒有點像是隨遇而安，就像是他的座右銘「晴耕雨讀」──放晴了就出外耕作，下雨就回家展卷研讀，既然不能決定天氣，那麼要做些什麼事還是自己能夠決定的吧！從某種方面來看，黛的這種思考還蠻不像17歲的高中生，有些老成了。

但是說黛很消極嗎？那倒完全不是。自從他下定決心要陪赤司到最後之後，他認認份份的參加籃球部的訓練(而且依他的體能以及赤司要傳授他誘導術的技巧這兩點來看很可能還有額外的加練) 我們不曉得他IH有沒有上場(我個人認為可能有，雖然說依赤司的個性底牌不到最後一刻不會亮出來，但考慮過後應該是認為黛需要一些實戰經驗，再加上黛的那篇官方小說最後提到黛急切的期待即將到來的夏天，期待他的首場比賽。雖然IH就讓黛上場的話無論他再怎麼平凡都一定會有人注意到他，但如果不使出傳球這個殺手鐧的話，他也只會被認為是一般普通的球員，誠如桃井手中黛那些被評價為C級的情報) 但是無論如何，自從黛被提升為正選之後，儘管他在心裡嘀咕過一軍的訓練量真是多到不像話、無冠那幾個人簡直是怪物，他依然堅持了下來，直到WC的決賽上。

黛儘管腹誹、儘管內心有飛不完的彈幕，但他依然像他當初對自己許下的諾言一般陪著赤司走到了最後，儘管最初那個在屋頂上邀他/命令他回球隊的赤司與最後帶著他們打完WC總決賽的赤司已經不一樣了。  
雖然能力遠遠比不上比他耀眼許多的其他四個人，雖然能力黯淡，甚至是不起眼，但他依然以他的方式打完了黛千尋的籃球、捍衛了洛山籃球部。誠凜洛山戰上，黛明白被赤司單方面的作為傳球道具時的震驚，令人不捨也為其不平。換做其他人大概早就氣得大罵一聲「我不幹了」甩手離去，但黛保住了作為一個球員的責任心，就算再難看還是咬著牙把比賽繼續打下去。

後來僕赤因為天帝之眼被破解而整個人動搖到完全不在狀況內的時候，無冠三人和教練心照不宣要把他換下。情有可原，洛山貫徹著勝利至上的主義，對隊伍拖後腿的人沒什麼好說的，就是換掉。但是這裡的黛又讓人驚訝了一次，他起身阻止教練換人的命令，轉過身毫不留情地對僕赤說教了一番。換作是平常，黛大概只會悶不吭聲地坐在一旁，像個局外人般的冷眼看著事情發生吧！再加上剛剛黛可是有了重大失誤，再怎麼說他也沒有發言的權利，所以看看他轉身毫不留情的對赤司說話的那股勁兒，那句「可真夠丟臉的啊！」把無冠三人嚇的話都說不出來，這大概也是他們第一次認知到黛其實並不是像他們所想的那樣對所有事都雲淡風輕吧！平常都不怎麼開口說話又很少把表情顯露在臉上的黛的確會給人這種錯覺，但就是這種人爆發之後給人的反差感才會更大。

 

「反差」這個因子，誠如前面所提，在黑籃裡面處處可見。  
赤司的存在本身就是個反差──兩個在極端之下的不同人格。藤卷老師在266Q裡面用了「像是另外一個不成器的弟弟」來形容另外一個人格──也就是大家熟知的僕赤──動畫73Q裡面又更明顯了，直接讓俺赤和僕赤在腦內對話，最後讓僕赤消失在光輝之中，而俺赤從意識的水底醒來/從黑暗中走向光明的所在。

雖然一般都會認為赤司是人格分裂症的患者，但這裡還是要提出幾點澄清：多重人格障礙 (Multiple Personality Disorder，MPD, 後來改名為解離性身份障礙Dissociative Identity Disorder，DID) 並不等於精神分裂症(又譯思覺失調症, Schizophrenia)。精神分裂症簡單來講就是整個錯亂，有妄想、幻聽等等，但赤司很顯然不是。

多重人格患者的每一個人格都是穩定、發展完整、擁有各別思考模式和記憶。分裂出的人格包羅萬象，可以有不同的性別、年齡、種族，甚至物種。他(或他們)輪流出現控制患者的行為，此時原本的人格對於這段時間是沒有意識也沒有記憶的。分裂出的人格之間知道彼此的存在，稱為「並存意識」(co-consciousness)

換句話說，如果赤司真是典型的DID，那麼俺赤不會知道僕赤的存在，更無法和他對話。再進一步說，假設赤司又多分出了一個人格為私赤(自稱わたし)，那麼僕赤跟私赤可以互相溝通，但俺赤卻不知道他們的存在。  
(對人格分裂有興趣的讀者建議可以去看看Daniel Keyes著作的《The Minds of Billy Milligan》，中文翻成《二十四個比利》。作者Keyes本身具有心理學背景，此書是根據真人真事改寫而成，裡頭描述的DID患者不同人格間的變化非常生動。)

好，話題再拉回來。因為赤司的表現對DID的診斷來說實在是不典型──除了極端狀況之外，僕赤平常的表現就像是帝光中學時期那個溫和的小隊長，在天台初遇黛前輩的時候雖然很自來熟，但是赤司一開始並沒有直接說明來意，而是用了其他方式來拉近與黛前輩的距離，比方說討論黛前輩手上那本輕小說。在拉近距離之後，提出要求也會容易的多。一開始都很正常，直到黛前輩說出「不能讓自己開心的籃球根本沒有意義」這句話之後，赤司才像踩了開關一樣整個人的神色都變了，而與他初識不過短短幾分鐘的黛就能察覺出這一點，也說明了他的觀察能力不是只會用在輕小說上的。

在洛山的赤司雖然訓練嚴格，但絕非冷酷。從黛前輩的抓馬後半段我們知道黛前輩在餐廳吃飯，隨後無冠三人很自來熟的坐了下來，在黛抱怨了幾句之後他們打斷了黛的話頭開始埋頭猛吃 (這裡也少不了黛前輩的『切』)。而最後加入的赤司禮貌地問了能不能坐在這裡，玲央姐驚喜的說了聲「征醬~~~」，小太郎則很順口的「當然啦！」，但赤司最後是徵詢過黛前輩的意見之後才坐下的，雖然黛前輩應允的很不情不願……。

席間，赤司說了黛前輩的食量最近恢復了，眾人這才知道原來赤司平常就有在觀察隊員們的食量。(插個題外話：玲央姐在抓馬中說了兩次「不愧是小征~~~」，一次是無冠三人在休息室裡討論黛，另一次就是在餐廳裡，兩次的聲調完全不同，真是表演的太到位了！)  
而在洛山的練習中，黛第一次展現出看不見的傳球時，無冠三人驚訝的動作都停住了，但赤司卻是低聲說了句「好！」(よし！)之後又稱讚了一句「進的漂亮！千尋！」

從這幾處看來，平常的赤司似乎跟俺赤沒有什麼不同──同樣溫和、同樣在隊員看不見的地方安安靜靜的關心著他們，也因此帝光時期在俺僕變化之後，除了跟赤司比較親近的首發球員之外，幾乎沒有人察覺到這件事。就像是我們，平常也會有情緒、有不同的個性，甚至在不同的環境催化下對同一件事會有不同的表現。也因此，我更傾向於解釋俺僕是赤司在極端下的兩個狀態，而非兩個截然不同的人格。

黛的反差相對好解釋些：高挺俊秀的外貌卻有著宅男的內心順便自帶彈幕。說實在，黛前輩一站出來，著實是個斯文低調的美男子，只要沒看到他手上的輕小說的話ww 整個黑籃裡面，吐槽功力最強的除了日向之外應該就是黛前輩了吧！不過黛可是連赤司都敢吐槽啊！「勤儉節約的小少爺！」所以果然人不可貌相ww

 

在我的cp觀裡面，最高指導原則就是要兩人互相了解，在個性上相合又互補。

以火黑來說，最明顯的體現就是誠凜洛山戰裡的擬天帝之眼。當他們倆合力破解赤司的天地之眼之後，周遭包括隊友在內的講解員一致形容「這是只能對長期配合積累出深厚信賴的隊友才能施展出來的技能」。而諸如小黑子在比賽中常常掛在嘴邊的「我相信火神君」「我相信我們的王牌」也不再多提。角色歌《そしてこれから、何度でも》(從今以後，無論多少次) 裡有一段歌詞我很喜歡：

自由な影は、光に(影子在光裡得到自由)/  
自由な光は、影から(光從影子裡得到自由)/  
自分らしさの 意味を受け取って(彼此都理解為自己的風格)

光與影互相並存，並非各取所需分道揚鑣。在黑子失意落寞的時候是火神在旁邊鼓勵他信賴他，在火神快要放棄的時候黑子那小小的肩膀挺起了整個隊伍說我想贏我想和大家一起成為日本第一。他們兩人一起成長、一起支持著對方成長，逐漸成長為能比肩同行的光與影。  
而一起吃飯蹓狗散步蹭飯那些日常的那些互動也族繁不及備載了，黑子只要喊一句「火神君！」火神馬上就回「啊，我知道了。」這還不是單獨個別情況，每次看到心裡都要吐槽一次火神君你知道什麼？觀眾不知道啊！

高綠不用說，和哥簡直就是小真牌專屬翻譯機。比賽前綠間發現繃帶用完，和哥在下一秒馬上就拋了一個新的過來，沒有預警也沒有招呼，綠間仍然穩穩接住並露出淺淺的微笑。這兩人最精彩之處在秀德洛山戰上的空中裝彈式三分球(先不論extra game裡的赤綠合作，我個人認為藤卷在extra game裡多少有補全一些青黃戰和赤綠上所留下來的遺憾，不過這個有空再說。) 高綠在賽場上首次使用這個技能時真是要跌破全場人的眼鏡，那個不傳球驕傲過分的綠間居然會願意冒著投失的可能使用這種險極高的投籃方式，若傳球給他的人不是高尾，我想綠間大概說什麼都不願意這麼做吧！  
但是他試了，他相信高尾。

青黃則是體現在動畫第一季23集的海常桐皇戰裡，當時青峰的球出乎全場人意料的被黃瀨蓋了下來因此未能射籃。黃瀨經過青峰身邊的時候，青峰說了句「沒想到你還真能擋下來啊！」黃瀨則是不甘示弱地指著青峰道：「你以為每天跟你一對一又輸的是誰啊？你的事我最了解了！」後面青峰又成功出乎所有人意料的攔下黃瀨，拋下一句：「你說你最了解我，那麼反過來說不也是如此嗎？」還有黃瀨的那句「痛並快樂著」真是要讓螢幕前的我們鼻血橫流。(順提：這裡的原文是「苦しいくて楽しい」又痛苦卻又覺得開心，這裡要給翻成「痛並快樂著」的字幕組點讚！)  
而Extra game裡的青黃合作和後來青峰放手讓黃瀨自己去對付對手這裡就先暫且不提了，總覺得EG很難和以前的故事線拿來相互比較呢！。

紫冰也是，這兩人是價值觀完全不同的兩個人──紫原有天賦異稟的才能就失去了認真努力的動力，而尼桑則是在一次又一次刻苦的自我要求和訓練中明白Don’t expect life to be fair. (不要冀望上天對每個人都是公平的) 藤卷也說過尼桑在所有角色裡面，悲劇性是top級的。兩人天差地遠，在才能上和價值觀上迥異，實在很難想像為什麼這兩人會變得這麼形影不離，後來想想：冰室或許天生有照顧人的特性，有著少女漫男主的外表卻有打起架來絲毫不遜於街頭混混的好身手，儘管打架時會突然黑化凶狠，但平時絕對是個好哥哥。在官方小說裡面，美國組的那一篇裡描寫到冰室因為拗不過年幼的火神的請求而帶著他實現他的願望，甚至不惜讓自己受傷，連Alex都為此心疼了一把；而紫原上頭有好幾個兄姊，想必在家裡也是被寵溺慣了，會不由自主地靠向會照顧別人的人。拿帝光時期的奇蹟們來說，那時隱隱約約會分成兩個小組，一組是青峰、黃瀨跟黑子，而另一組則是赤司、綠間跟紫原。紫原會跟赤司和綠間在一起，一方面大概是他跟另外那三人的理念不合(尤其是黑子，雖然在比賽之外他們很好相處) 一方面就是因為赤司跟綠間是會照顧他的人。細究赤司和綠間的個性，這兩人毫無疑問是六個人中最理性思考、且心智上都最成熟的人。綠間有個妹妹，他自然知道該如何樹立身為兄長的榜樣以及該如何照顧比自己年幼的妹妹。而赤司更不用說，除了身為隊長的職責外，他的教養和他的教育也教導他如何成為一個讓人心悅臣服的領導者。

黛赤則跟前幾組不一樣。的確，除了籃球場外這兩人幾乎不會有什麼交集──黛前輩在學校的活動範圍可以準確預測的大概不脫教室天台籃球場這三處。而赤司就不一定了，學生會會長兼籃球部隊長，剛好都是學校公務量最大的職位(官方小說帝光時期也描述過黑子要找赤司跑了好幾處卻找不到)，但唯一可以確定的就是赤司公務纏身，很難找。  
若說這兩人有什麼地方最吸引我的話，大概就是他們倆互相了解這一部分了。先看赤司，了解他的人大概不少，帝光和洛山時期的兩個副隊長綠間和實渆肯定比其他隊員都還要了解自己家隊長，畢竟是長期共事的人。黑子對赤司的了解很可能是他一手培育出來的結果──視線誘導著重於人的觀察，黑子很明顯平常就在做觀察人類行為與慣性的練習，所以對赤司有比其他人多一點的認識也不足為奇。但黛就特別些了，他倆在天台初遇的時候，黛前輩根本沒聽過什麼視線誘導(雖然他聽過幻之第六人的傳聞)，甚至還要離開籃球部，但這樣的他卻在第一次見面時敏感的察覺到赤司態度的轉變。  
官方小說裡面，四個後輩相繼來天台騷擾他，赤司是最後一個，而黛根本連頭都沒抬，只聽腳步聲就能知道來者何人。  
黛確實是了解、或者說正在以無人能及的速度快速的了解赤司，尤其是在誠洛戰上，黛前輩憑著赤司的行為大略都能推斷出赤思想幹些什麼事，最明顯的就是赤司那個「別以為灌籃是高個子的專利」的炫耀性灌籃。那時候赤司擺脫防守，黛要把球傳給赤司那一剎那「既然你想玩那麼我就陪你玩到底」的表情大概是整場比賽裡他最享受在其中的一瞬間了。

很多人或深或淺的了解赤司，但了解黛前輩的大概只有赤司。  
依然是在官方小說裡，在赤司來到天台之後，黛前輩點出赤司有意無意的誘導無冠三人來到天台的原因，赤司柔和的瞇起眼睛對著黛前輩說「你好聰明。」  
角色歌《Deep Fight》黛前輩唱完了自己的那一段，赤司的回應是「よし！」(好！)  
從歌曲一開始玲央姊的唱段結束之後，赤司說的是「次！」(下一個！) 對於根武谷則沒有評論，倒是在黛開口前有說了幾句話(到這裡都還可以，差不多也該進行下個階段了，準備好了沒有？)，接下來就是黛的部分，赤司說了一句好，最後是小太郎，而赤司依然沒有任何評論，直接就是合唱了。  
而動畫最後，洛山籃球部的引退式當天，赤司到天台找黛前輩，兩人寒暄了幾句之後黛前輩說你就不要理我了，這裡赤司的反應很有意思：漫畫裡面赤司的回答是「わかりましだ」(我知道了)，而動畫組裡面則是變成了赤司笑而不答，這個笑而不答的背後有很多種含意就讓觀者自行解讀了。

最後，這兩人還有個萌點：  
赤司的生日是12.20，把日期拆解開之後相加就是1+2+2+0=5  
黛前輩的生日是03.01，同樣拆解相加之後為0+3+0+1=4

而4跟5這兩個數字各是什麼涵義我就不再多說了吧！

* * *

最近看到黑籃遊戲裡的對話，媽呀裡面簡直黛赤發糖！吐槽不能！黛前輩賣得一手好安利！  
總之先簡單的介紹幾個環節。

一個是在黃瀨的主線故事裡。黃瀨到圖書館去，遇見了也在裏頭看書的赤司(僕赤)。黃瀨興奮地打了招呼，赤司說我正在讀小說。

黃瀨驚訝臉：「讀書嗎？這裡是圖書館所以大家來讀書不意外，但是小赤司居然在看課外書？平常有空的時後就會看這些嗎？」

「說不上經常看，但偶爾也會看一看的。就跟學習和籃球部活的時候一樣，平常也要利用時間來提升自己的能力。」

「平常也要自我提升啊……」

「有很多提升自己的方法，看書也是其中的一種，因為可以從書中學到很多東西。」

「原來是這樣！有效利用平常的時間啊…..話說回來，你說你在讀小說，但這封面看起來不像是小說啊！」

「啊啊，似乎是叫做『輕小說』，(滿屏彈幕呼叫黛前輩) 加上『輕』的意思就是指比一般的小說更容易讀，而我被推薦了這部據說人氣很高的作品。偶爾也有令人難以理解的描寫，但是大體上說是部不錯的作品。」

「欸！小赤司都這麼說了，一定是很好的作品吧！」

「要是有興趣的話，我推薦你也讀一讀。」

然後赤司就開始安利推銷介紹書中的內容，(主角是個學過帝王學的人，一直以來的摯友最後竟是幕後的黑手) 黃瀨在一旁很認真地聽完之後才意識到自己被劇透了，而赤司很認真的回說要知道這本書的本質，知道故事梗概也不會有影響，黃瀨則是大叫劇透是不好的啊！

 

從這兩三分鐘的遊戲裡面我們大概可以推知以下事情：  
1\. 黛前輩的輕小說安利成就達成  
2\. 黛前輩會和赤司討論輕小說  
3\. 赤司被黛前輩洗腦之後現在還要去洗黃瀨的腦  
4\. 誰來告訴我哪本輕小說裡面會寫到帝王學？黛前輩你看的輕小說好像跟我們一般看到的不太一樣啊！  
5\. 其實這段話裡面都沒有出現”黛千尋””前輩”等字眼

 

另一個故事則是在赤司線，黛前輩是隱藏支線角色，故事是火神黑子要去吃御好燒的時候剛好遇到了根武谷和黛。火神以為根武谷是一個人來，黛前輩在背後默默說其實有兩個人；根武谷說火神只有你一人啊，黑子默默回答其實是兩個人。

就這樣，兩個黑洞級吃貨和兩個影子走進御好燒的店，根武谷和火神像念咒一樣點完餐之後，服務生就顫抖著離開了，後來說怎麼沒有幫黛和黑子點餐該不會是這兩人又被忽略了吧？黑子說水杯有給四杯，所以店家一定有注意到我們的，黛在旁邊補刀說肯定是因為你們點太多，店家以為連我們的份也一起點了。

然後這個部分就結束了。接下來是在御好燒的門口，赤司遇到黛說要不要跟我一起走走，黛說好啊反正就是打發時間吧！然後兩人一起去玩了kurobas的轉蛋，黛還說要把轉到的掛在自己錢包上。

另外還有一個故事線似乎是攢滿了親密值才會出現，大意是黛跟赤司在一起，黛說跟你在一起一點也不會無聊啊！以後多點時間一起出門吧！赤司回說好啊我也想和千尋多說些話，深入了解隊友也是很重要的，聊一聊喜歡的小說也可以加深對彼此的了解。

你們倆不要這樣啊啊啊啊!!!!!

* * *

最近又回頭重新把黑籃複習了一遍，看過許多分析文和雜誌訪談之後再回過頭來看每個角色與其他角色之間的互動，又能看出許多當初第一次看的時候看不出來的東西。

先拿赤司來說，撇開幾乎只用背影稱霸了出場畫面的第一季，赤司的戲份主要是在第二季後半和整個第三季以及不時出現的帝光回憶畫面。我們可以看到無論是在什麼畫面裡，赤司幾乎都是單獨出現(而且幾乎都是和自己下棋)，連WC剛開始的時候也是，赤司也是獨自一人去看誠凜桐皇戰，直到WC半決賽觀戰時旁邊才出現了洛山的隊員。

對於像赤司這樣強大的人來說，伴隨的幾乎就是必然的孤獨，就像是當初一心求敗的青峰一樣。但青峰的孤獨是因為身邊缺乏勢均力敵的對手，赤司的孤獨卻是源自於他所受的菁英教育，以及他身邊無自覺散發出的王者氣場。

儘管我們從帝光回憶篇裡知道俺赤是個個性溫和、會關懷隊員的小隊長，但我們卻也能注意到赤司的身邊除了綠間之外幾乎沒有別人，連奇蹟們放學之後到便利店買東西吃什麼的，赤司也很少參與其中。這或許與他的家教有關，雖然他曾在開學第一天對家中的司機說不需要每天專車接送，但想必他的父親還是會對他的回家時間有所限制。也因此，赤司少了很多與其他人在放學後有其餘相處時間的機會，這是其一。其二，來自於他的菁英教育──綠間曾說過赤司受的是帝王學教育，因此不難想像赤司與別人交流或對話時，水平和層次完全無法在同一個檔次上。所以，家庭背景與他較相近的綠間能夠成為赤司在帝光時期唯一的朋友幾乎也可說是必然的結果。

綠間除了身兼副隊長之外，同時也是赤司的棋友。回憶篇中可看到不少兩人對坐著下棋的畫面 (雖然綠間從來沒贏過)，兩人亦常常偕同觀看和討論其他球員的練習狀況，而且帝光篇中赤司最剛開始想要找出一個可以改變局勢的第六人時，討論的對象也是綠間，另外就是強制灰崎退部一事。在正劇中，討論到灰崎的事情時，綠間發現了赤司的態度有明顯的轉變：「灰崎的胡作非為我已經忍不下去，再這樣下去會成為我們的弱點……他已經沒用了。」雖然在虹村前輩的抓馬裡，赤司同樣也有和虹村討論到灰崎的問題，但像這種彷彿有兩個人格切換的劇烈轉變卻沒有像和綠間在一起時這樣明顯。

作為和赤司朝夕相處的隊友和朋友，綠間也是最先發現赤司人格異常的人。無論是站在朋友的角度或是隊員的角度，綠間應該也是奇蹟眾裡最希望赤司人格恢復成原來樣子的人，因此才造就出了他在誠凜洛山戰上為誠凜加油的那一幕──如果赤司沒有嘗過失敗的滋味，所有的事情都不會改變，只會重新回到原點。看到這兩人相處時，最痛心的一幕應該就是洛山秀德戰之後，赤司拒絕和綠間握手：「若是渴望勝利的話，就變得更加無情吧！」對綠間來說，他認識的那個赤司並非無情之人，所以不難理解他迫切的想要看到赤司回復成原來的樣子，也就是他熟知的俺赤。

而Extra Game上兩人合作的空中裝彈式三分球則是補足了洛秀戰上的遺憾──雖然讓在一旁的和哥心碎不已──不過也是體現出了從未練習過的兩人能成功的背後所擁有的默契了。

再來談談赤司進入洛山之後與周遭其他人的關係。

赤司以他的能力，入部沒多久後就成為了洛山的隊長，但他依然一個人孤孤單單的整頓洛山籃球部(和學生會，估計他當上學生會會長也是入學之後不久的事。) 就算在這之後邀請了黛前輩回籃球部，但黛前輩明顯不是那種會跟赤司在放學後一起去便利店買零食吃的人，因此赤司依然孤身一人。

至少在前期是這樣的。

成為了洛山籃球部的隊長之後，與某個人的交流必然會增多，而這個人幾乎成了赤司在洛山最得意的助手和他背後可靠的後盾──副隊長，實渕玲央。

雖然兩人不同屆，但既然身為日本第一的豪門籃球學校，籃球部的事務和規模想必不會遜於帝光，而比赤司早一年進來，對於部裡事務更嫻熟的實渕也成了赤司和籃球部溝通的橋樑。

從正劇實渕出現開始，他對赤司的暱稱從來沒有變過──征ちゃん(征醬/小征)。反觀與他同屆的葉山和根武谷，玲央姊都是直呼其名，而對於三年級的黛前輩也是加了敬語的黛さん，很難想像赤司這樣的人會願意讓別人用這種親暱的稱呼叫他，不過或許也和整個洛山的氛圍有關係：奇蹟們去的學校裡面，只有洛山的隊員們會彼此用名字或暱稱而不是姓氏稱之──黛前輩例外，無論是誰他一律以姓氏稱呼──雖然在帝光的後期，僕赤也是以名字來稱呼他的隊員，但其他奇蹟感受到的不是親暱，而是毛骨悚然......但在洛山，以名字相稱彷彿習以為常，雖然除了實渕之外的其他人仍然不敢對赤司直呼其名，不過這可能與實渕非常中性的氣質有關係，畢竟是玲央「姐」嘛！

正劇裡面沒有太多赤司和實渕互動的描寫(但在黛前輩的抓馬裡倒是有聽到玲央姊以非常自豪的口氣說「不愧是小征❤」)，再加上某張實渕替赤司做了一大桌甜點的EDC來推測，實渕對赤司很可能就像是姊姊對弟弟的感覺。無論是對於強者的敬畏或是實渕自己本身比較會照顧人的個性，總之，實渕成了赤司在洛山籃球部中關係比較好的人。(公式書二的訪談)

從一個地方可以看到實渕與其他人相較之下的確是對赤司比較好的──在誠凜洛山戰上，赤司因為天帝之眼被破解，整個人完全不在狀態。這裡分別描寫了洛山其他四人對此的反應：實渕接了赤司的球之後很驚訝：「這個傳球是怎麼回事？感覺像是別人傳來的球。」葉山的反應是跑在赤司前頭，額頭爆青筋心裡很怒說赤司你回防跑太慢了！然後在日向進球之後對著赤司啐了一口；根武谷則是直接拎起赤司的領子吼道那種軟趴趴的球連小學生都能接到，要不是教練喊了暫停，恐怕他還會繼續朝著赤司罵；黛前輩什麼話都沒說，只是嘆了一口氣露出若有所思的神情。

除去起身阻止教練換人命令而且終於把彈幕取消屏蔽的黛前輩外，無冠的三人裡除了實渕之外，其他兩人都對赤司開火了，而且還是完全不加掩飾的那一種。儘管實渕默認了教練要換人的命令，但他對赤司卻是一句責備的話都沒有，神情也不像葉山和根武谷那樣眉頭皺的彷彿都能夾死蚊子。

在正劇中對於洛山的訓練狀況沒有特別詳細的描寫，但有幾個地方可以知道赤司對於隊員和他自己的要求恐怕非常嚴苛：第一是赤司對自己的訓練，從帝光時期僕赤出現之後，紛紛開花的奇蹟們在指導方針改變之後漸漸地不來參加練習，包括連黑子都勸不回來的青峰、總是嫌好麻煩的紫原、跑去參加模特拍攝的黃瀨，以及最後退部的黑子。堅持到最後的，除了盡人事的綠間之外，就是赤司。赤司雖然說了只要能贏就好，但他對自己的訓練卻不曾落下一次；到了洛山之後也是，有一幕是洛山成員尚未正式登場前，赤司在健身房訓練，一旁的實渕喊了聲「辛苦了，小征」一邊把一條毛巾丟給他，這裡的旁白也說了赤司對自己的訓練從沒有減少過。

而對於其他球員的訓練，則可以從其他隊員的對話裡略知一二：葉山放棄了和伊月的一對一，這裡實渕對他說了句「撿回了一條命呢」，不難想像赤司平常給他們的處罰或訓練大概可以要了他們半條命…..此外就是誠洛戰上回復成俺赤的赤司傳了一顆球給實渕，實渕完美的投進之後赤司跑過去拍拍他說「投得漂亮」，這裡實渕的反應並不是理所當然的得意，而是非常驚訝：「不會吧？小征居然稱讚我？」換句話說，以前的僕赤極少稱讚別人。(當然黛前輩除外，不管是在抓馬裡第一次展現misdirection或是在角色歌裡或是在小說裡的天台上，赤司要不是說他nice就是說よし(好)不然就是你好聰明….明明都是籃球部部員啊要不要這麼差別對待？)

總而言之，這幾句話裡可以推知以前的僕赤訓練嚴格，而且很可能極少給予讚美。

但在回復成俺赤之後，不但會向隊友們道歉，也會和隊友們談心──在赤司的抓馬裡和無冠三人討論如何應對氣呼呼地摔了赤司電話的大嬰兒紫原君──還會溫柔的鼓勵前輩──extra game裡的日向懷疑自己成為候補球員究竟適不適合時，一旁的赤司伸出手說別那麼緊張我們當然也很歡迎你──就某方面來說，以前的赤司豎立的心牆逐漸瓦解了，所以他的旁邊出現了真正意義上的「同伴」，而且他也在洛山籃球部找回了曾經在帝光失去的精神支柱──打籃球的快樂。同時，在嘗過失敗的滋味之後，真正意義上成為了洛山的「光」。

而相對於「光」，洛山的「影」在出場時，就能明顯感受到赤司對他是有差別待遇的。

首先要先回溯到帝光時期，赤司第一次見到存在感低落的黑子時。當時赤司正在尋找可以讓球隊改變的第六人，就在這時他發現了不起眼的黑子。但依赤司的說法，他只是「放了線」，能不能爬上來完全要看黑子自己，而且「我還有練習和副隊長的工作，沒有時間手把手的教你。」「我只是感覺到了可能性，但那是初次見面的陌生人，又不是朋友，我沒義務關心那麼多吧！」

對比於第一次在天台與黛見面：

「我可以傳授你相同的技術，同時取消你的退部再推薦你上一軍，你意下如何？」

從這幾處對比可以推知以下事情：

1\. 對於初次見面的黑子和黛來說，赤司沒義務關心黑子，但可以向黛傳授misdirection的技術  
2\. 帝光的練習和副隊長的工作繁忙，洛山的學生會會長和籃球隊長公務比較不忙，所以赤司可以抽出額外的時間幫黛上課………?  
3\. 赤司還不知道黛的表現就決定要推薦他上一軍，連測試都免了  
這哪門子的差別待遇？說是明顯的偏心都不為過，赤司對黛到底有多執著啊…..

而赤司對黛的執著恐怕就是黛的那個秒拒「断る。」(我拒絕)

赤司對黑子說活用他的低存在感不是為了自己而是為了球隊，但在招攬黛時赤司還沒詳細說明要黛為了球隊不惜放棄自己的存在感，黛反而先說他不想為了出場而做到放棄自己的地步，只能傳球的話就太無聊了，而剛被秒拒的赤司聽完之後的反應是他更喜歡了：「所以我更中意你了。」

在黛剛出場就能感受到赤司對他滿滿的偏心之外，還有剛才在前面提到會稱讚黛說什麼你好聰明之類的…….仔細回顧原著，似乎沒有另一個人能讓赤司如此執著，也沒有人可以讓赤司如此差別對待──雖然是好的方面──當然也沒有人會直接當著赤司的面頂嘴，甚至還在心裡吐槽他是勤儉節約的小少爺。

除了黛。

而最近的劇場版Last Game則是黛赤大糖：加進了在漫畫連載時壓根兒沒出現過的黛前輩。  
(製作組我愛你一輩子!!!)

仔細看應援的隊友中，升上大學的前輩們，除了當初Strky隊有露臉的笠松等人有打電話加油之外，據我的印象中唯一有到場觀戰的大學生只有黛。

而黛不可能為了赤司之外的人出現在觀眾席。

至於製作組說的關於黛是作為俺僕結合的見證者和守護者之類的訪談，又更加深一步證明赤司和黛在彼此心目中不可替代的地位。

唔….這次先到這邊吧！等劇場版的光碟出來之後會再繼續補充這個部分。


	2. 劇場版 Last Game

 

終於，劇場版。

 

相對於原著漫畫，大螢幕劇場版做了許多改動。例如加進了火神君青澀的中學時期，以及最後要去NBA完成他小時候的夢想、與美國隊比賽的場景從戶外改成了室內超高規格運動場、以及刪減了虹村的戲分，改加入黛、以及最明顯的──把標題從Extra Game改成了Last Game。

 

而製作組做這些改動的理由也很明顯──當初漫畫連載時，與美國隊的比賽僅是作為番外篇的續篇想要讓奇蹟們組成夢幻隊聚在一起打球。但作為動畫，又是劇場版，只能做為整部”黒子のバスケ”系列動畫的最終章結束在大螢幕上了吧！

 

當初在看TV動畫，看到冰室出現的第二季，回憶起冰室與火神君兩人小時候在美國的過往時，我其實相當不理解為什麼熱愛籃球的火神到了日本之後會變成第一季剛出場時那副生人物近的孤僻模樣，結果去翻了原作漫畫也沒有找到解答，只好就這麼不了了之。結果，萬萬沒想到居然在劇場版收回了這個伏筆(當然也不排除是當初漫畫劇情塑造角色的漏洞)，以合理的方式過渡了從美國回來時對籃球抱著超高期待的火神君，卻在升上高中之後會說出「反正日本的籃球不管到哪裡都一樣吧」這種話。

 

此外，還加入了與美國隊比賽完之後的慶功宴、火神君表明要去美國之後所有人到機場送行，以及火神與黑子在機場揮淚道別的劇情。(至於諏少在見面會上吐槽那兩人是在機場分別的小情侶這個就不多說了，光碟版裡頭的特典小冊附了藤卷對這一段的最初手稿和劇情，只能說藤卷爸爸是真‧火黑親爹，要是劇場版照實搬上去的話這段言情劇唯一能媲美地大概只有在YOI見面會上的朗讀劇中獨白的維克多，不過這個之後有空再說吧！)

 

在原作漫畫的Extra Game中，有一個非常重要的劇情就是俺赤與僕赤的結合 (想當初最終章出來時推特上哭聲一片) 在原作中，對於這件事的解釋是為了讓赤司的能力得到更好的發揮，最後俺僕結合的赤司在終局剩下不到30秒時截了納許的球，並由綠間投了一個三分。而之後除了黑子有察覺到異狀並上前詢問之外，其餘隊友對此並無太大表現直至比賽結束，而漫畫就在各校一如往昔的練習中完結。

 

但劇場版Last Game對於赤司的變化做了更多的側寫，這其中，尤以加入最擅長讀懂赤司的黛千尋為最。

 

在訪談中，監督提到加入黛的戲分，除了是製作組的各位經過討論達成共識的結果、想要增加劇場版的福利之外，也想要在赤司人格變化的同時，有一個守護者與見證者在一旁。想來想去，這個守護者的角色除了黛之外別無他選。

 

在原作和劇場版中，僕赤上場的時間大概是在第三節鄰近結束或是第四節開始的時候，也就是開了zone的黃瀨體力將要耗盡那一段。原作中，俺赤向僕赤提出交換是在第三節快結束時，但在劇場版中這個時間點卻不甚明顯，因為劇場版不知為何，沒有第三節休息時間。(不過劇場版的小說倒是有寫出來啦！)

 

在漫畫中則非常明顯有個「第三節結束」的分界點，在第三節休息的時候，穿插著僕赤與俺赤的內心對話，以及其他隊員汗流浹背氣喘如牛灌水擦汗的分鏡。第四節一開始，就是黃瀨的投球，但最後卻體力耗盡跪地，使得球在一出手後就立刻落地。這裡的赤司以一句「後は任せろ。涼太。」(之後就交給我們吧，涼太) 正式表明僕赤上場。

 

在劇場版的同樣一段，大概進行到整部劇長的一半(0:45~0:50左右，全劇差不多就一個半小時)，也是黛在劇場版中的初登場。

(話說黛在整部劇都進行了一半時才正式出場，這已經不是第一次了！在抓馬裡可是有前科的啊！)

 

劇場版安排黛出現的地方都很有意思，在黛出現的六次畫面裡，一定會對應到赤司的某個心境轉變或強烈的情緒。就以黛剛登場的畫面來說，黃瀨進入zone之後局勢開始逆轉，在場內一片歡聲雷動中，黛慢慢踱下階梯走到看台邊，一手插在口袋另一手緊握成拳，看著場內喃喃自語：”ここから巻き返しってとこか…….” (要從這裡開始反擊了嗎？)

而下一句台詞就是赤司望了疾跑中的黃瀨一眼，在內心自言自語道：”聞こえるか？　頼みがある” (聽得到嗎？我有事想拜託你。)

 

在僕赤扶著體力不支的黃瀨下場後，因為那句”涼太”使得黃瀨注意到了赤司的轉變，而代替黃瀨上場的綠間則是在與赤黃二人擦肩而過時，回過頭望了一眼，內心想著:「この雰囲気…..まさか…..」(這個感覺…..難道說…..)

之後，與納許對位的赤司截掉了納許的傳球，卻不慎讓球出界。在裁判判球權的同時，同樣在場上的火神因為Emperor Eye注意到這是僕赤，而下一個分鏡就是在看台上依然一手插在口袋裡露出驚訝表情的黛：「まさか……」(難道是….) 然後鏡頭又轉回了一邊喃喃自語著太久沒打球了有點急躁啊不過無所謂下一球就會截住的赤司，之後才是後補選手與場上的隊友露出理解的微笑，認同了現在的僕赤是最可靠的存在。

(哦對了這段劇場版的小說裡沒有提到黛的這句まさか，感謝劇場版加戲！)

 

順帶一提，最快意識到赤司的轉變的人，除了遠在看台上的黛，就是同樣也在場上的綠間。在俺僕即將結合前，最先注意到赤司異狀的就是綠間。不過綠間能夠很快的理解赤司情有可原，除了他們倆在帝光時期關係最密切，培養了一定的默契之外，有了過去七天密集的練習，想必對包括赤司在內的隊友都增加了默契度、配合度與理解。而且綠間近在場上，對於赤司周邊散發出的氣場或表情變化肯定馬上就能感覺到。但在看台上的黛就不一樣了，黛看比賽的位置很謎，旁邊都沒有觀眾，估計是跑到觀眾席上方某個絕對不會有其他觀眾影響的看台去了，因此離球場的距離肯定比其他觀眾更遠。但在這麼遠的距離黛還是能一眼看出赤司的變化……這大概就跟誠凜洛山戰時赤司開了wifi能讓球技精湛的無冠進入接近zone的狀態然而球技一般的黛不曉得為什麼也接上了一樣的令人費解。

除了黛與赤司對彼此的內心知之甚詳之外我真的不知道該怎麼解釋了…….

(然後有個不怎麼重要的發現是黛站在LEAF 跟GOLD兩個橫幅的中間，前面還有欄杆，這樣應該比較能縮小尋找範圍)

 

總之再拉回來看黛出現的第三個鏡頭。

在納許表明他有魔王之眼後，不但過掉了赤司，還傳了一個出乎意料的球給隊友並進球，之後納許對著赤司與一旁的青峰嗤笑道他能看見比賽完整的未來，要搶在他前面就算是神也辦不到後縱聲大笑，笑聲傳遍了整個球場，鏡頭從臉色凝重的赤司轉到了終於把手從口袋裡抽出來緊緊握住前面欄杆的黛，而黛的臉色也同樣難看。

這一段劇場版的小說依然沒有黛的描寫，再次感謝劇場版加戲！

 

第四次，是在第四節剩下30秒的時候，與對手仍有四分差的VS仍在苦苦追分。板凳區與誠凜觀眾席都著急的期望能有一個轉機，而黛難得的擔任了解說員的角色，說了一句「如果現在被拉開6分的話，就不可能追得上了」，這大概是他說的最長的一句話。在小說裡有類似的句子，不過並不是任何人的台詞，而是一句敘述，在劇場版裡則變成了黛的台詞。

三度跪謝劇場版加戲！

 

在俺僕結合之後，赤司對納許咆哮著我能看到比你更遠的未來並截掉了納許的球，這一瞬間只有被截掉球的納許與看台上的黛表示了驚訝。納許是純粹的震驚與憤怒，而黛的表情更複雜，如果非要形容的話，我會說是驚訝與不捨吧！

 

最後一次出現，則是Vorpal Swords勝利之後，全場一片歡聲雷動時，黛俯視著球場，露出了了然於心的微笑。

這個微笑在小說版裡同樣沒有，不過在小說版的另一處則有黛微笑的描寫。

 

在僕赤上場，第二次截掉了納許的球之後，納許心裡想著「這下終於能確信了，他果然也有啊…..那雙眼睛…..」

在一片發出「哇啊啊啊啊」且興奮不已的觀眾當中，只有黛輕吁一聲露出微笑。

「….そう、くるとはな」(….是嗎，來了啊)

( ↑ 其實我不確定這句翻的準不準確)

 

總體來說，劇場版的黛居然有「開口」講話而不是像高中時期內心的彈幕多到飛不完這點令人驚訝，表情也變多了….也可說是相較於以前，喜怒哀樂變得更明顯了，然而整體給人的感覺更沉穩，應該是升上大學後內心也成長了吧！手上也終於沒有拿著輕小說了。

頭髮也變短了，雖然這似乎不太重要ww

 

在升上大學的前輩中，黛是唯一有到場觀戰的。全部出現在劇場版中的前‧三年級隊員們，除了Strky的隊員外，就只有紫原回憶裡的岡村與福井。而除了笠松有在電話裡向黃瀨等人加油之外，其他人就沒有戲份了。

 

嗚嗚嗚黛前輩你真的對赤司太好了…….明明是個最喜歡自己的人哪！

 

 

劇場版這口黛赤大糖一本滿足！(安詳升天)

另外最近Line出了Last Game的貼圖，意外的是居然也有一張黛，然而卻沒有Strky！(???) 不過目前只限日本區域購買就是了。(←不是在打廣告)

 

劇場版的黛赤終於寫完了啊啊啊啊啊!!!!!!!


	3. 關於《笑》

完全沒想到居然還會有再更新這篇小論文的一天，多虧了官方突然發布的黛赤雙重唱消息，有生之年系列和唯一的遺憾終於完滿了，官方最高!!!!!

明年三月底赤黛角色歌《Always Win》的歌詞出來之後，還會再寫一篇有關於角色歌的分析，包括赤司的Mini Album和Solo Album以及黛赤的Always Win, 主要會根據歌詞去(開)分(腦)析(洞)。但是曲風這方面就請放過我吧！這個我真的不在行ww 如果沒有意外的話，角色歌分析結束應該就是這篇小論文的完結了，預定的進度大概是這樣。

 

那麼讓我們回歸這次的主題吧。先來談談「微笑」這件事。

「笑」，是一種人類打從出生以來就擁有的情感，相信不少逗過嬰兒的人都知道要是和小嬰兒玩「遮臉臉」這個遊戲時，小嬰兒會很驚訝，然後就會開始咯咯笑，有時甚至會笑到打嗝ww

「笑」，也是人類共通的情感，哪怕語言不通，但只要揚起微笑，對方就能明白你的善意，反之亦然。甚至在與自己最親密的寵物之間，你也能感受得到自己的貓自己的狗甚至是自己的烏龜(?!)在對你笑。「笑」，幾乎是在大多數的物種之間一種渾然天成，無師自通的表情語言。

但目光拉回我們的赤司與黛，綜觀整部作品，卻意外的發現這兩人幾乎都不怎麼笑，尤其是黛，黛在作品中笑出來的次數屈指可數；而赤司最常出現的笑，不是「哈」也不是「嘿」，而是「呵」這個擬聲詞。

 

我們先來看看黛。就像大家所知道的，黛很晚才出場，而出場時幾乎都是面無表情(雖然內心的彈幕非常精采ww)，真要顯出什麼表情時，要不是臭著一張臉想著我比舊型君強多了別拿我跟他比，不然就是冷冷的一聲「哼」或是「切」。在洛山誠凜戰上，黛有兩次比較明顯的情感波動都跟赤司有關，一次是發現自己被僕赤利用成為傳球道具的震驚，另一次則是僕赤連連失誤，暫停時間準備要被換下場時黛起身毫不留情的說教中隱藏的失望與憤怒(先暫且這樣形容)。

而黛的這兩個反應也與他對赤司的感情息息相關。之前也提到過，洛山貫徹著勝利至上的主義，在這樣高度競爭的環境下，大多數的球員想必都是如狼似虎，弱肉強食，唯有能夠活到最後的人才得以擁有首發/上場的資格。但為什麼年僅一年級的赤司能夠脫穎而出成為隊長？他擁有的並不是與這群豺狼虎豹競爭的能力(雖然說他一點也不缺，甚至還綽綽有餘)，他擁有的是駕馭這群人的能力。打個比方來說，赤司就像是馴獸師。當籠子中所有的野獸都在互相競爭想要成為王時，赤司已經把自己放到了更高的位置上──他不競爭，而是直接統治。

洛山的球隊中優秀的人絕對不少，但為什麼連無冕的五冠都能對赤司言聽計從，關鍵點恐怕就是在赤司的「駕馭」這個能力上了。而為什麼赤司的這個能力很重要？因為這可以帶領洛山的球隊拿到他們想要的東西──勝利。

也因此，洛山的隊員們對赤司言聽計從，哪怕怕赤司怕得要命，哪怕他只是個一年級，還是會乖乖聽他的話。最明顯的體現就是在洛山秀德戰上的那個烏龍球，赤司說輸了就要挖自己的眼睛，但兇完之後又放緩了表情，說我根本不擔心你們會輸。鞭子與糖雙管齊下，赤司真是把這個管理法發揮到了極致。而這樣的結果，就是全洛山包括首發板凳應援的隊員都非常信任赤司，相信赤司能夠帶領他們得到他們一心嚮往的目標：「勝利」。

 

這裡就要回到誠凜洛山戰上黛被赤司拿來當作傳球道具那一段了，那也是很能體現赤司為了得到勝利的無情和洛山非常相信赤司的橋段之一。

黛為什麼甘願成為傳球道具？為什麼洛山沒有人挺身而出阻止赤司的做法？無論是在場外還是場上的觀眾都覺得這個「傳球道具」的使用太過冷酷無情，正常人根本不會以這種幾乎說是殘酷的方式對待自己的隊員；另一方面，就算是個正常人也不會甘願讓自己成為只要站在一旁什麼都不用做的傳球道具。什麼都不做，對球員來說簡直是莫大的侮辱，更何況是「最喜歡自己」的黛，為什麼甘願就這樣站在場上忍受其他人的輕蔑和同情？

在很前面的地方有提到其中一個理由是黛保住了身為一個球員的責任心，哪怕比賽再難看也要繼續打下去。而另外一個，恐怕也是更關鍵的理由，是因為黛相信赤司，同時也是為了赤司。

因為相信赤司的判斷是正確的，在失去了影子的能力之後，既要能讓黛繼續待在場上同時也要讓洛山得到勝利的辦法，就只有反過來讓得到對手注意力的黛成為傳球的道具了。黛正是因為相信赤司的判斷，才會義無反顧地繼續站在場上，所以那時候當他意識到自己成為被利用的道具時不是憤慨，而是震驚，然後麻木。

為什麼要這麼做？

為了勝利。

勝利是誰最想要的東西？

是赤司。

 

也因此，當赤司頻頻失誤即將要被換下場時，黛才會這麼生氣，甚至起身，像個前輩一樣的對赤司說教。在這之前，我相信洛山哪怕是三年級的前輩也沒人敢數落赤司，看看那時候黛站起來說話時無冠三人那驚恐的樣子就知道了，但這時候黛卻站出來了。黛異常憤怒、心裡非常不爽，不只是因為赤司失誤，更是因為赤司辜負了他的信任，辜負了他相信赤司會帶領他們得到勝利的那份信任。

所以那時候黛說了什麼？「你現在這副樣子，和我當初在天台見到的你時簡直判若兩人。」還有「說了這麼多大話，卻只有這點能耐而已嗎？」

細究來看，黛雖然生氣，但他卻沒有完全否定赤司，反而是以一種近乎迂迴的激將法責備他。為什麼？

因為黛仍然相信赤司能贏。

有沒有覺得這個場景似曾相識？

 

「我什麼時候說過可以放鬆警惕了？比賽還沒結束，暫時拉開了分數就疏忽大意了嗎？不過是對方連續進個幾球的程度就開始慌亂，這就是最好的證據。如果分差小一點的話，就不至於那麼狼狽了吧！既然這樣就減少分差吧！都給我清醒點！但是…..如果輸的話，你們怎麼責難我都隨你們高興，敗因就是我剛剛的那一球。我會承擔責任立刻退部。(眾人驚愕)

此外，作為贖罪的證據，我就挖出自己的雙眼給你們吧！……..這是輸了的情況，如果贏了就沒問題了。我並不擔心，因為我確信──只要有你們在，就不可能會輸。」

 

在洛山秀德戰上，赤司採用的是更為直接暴力的激將法，直接給他的球員們一記震撼彈好讓他們全員都認真打起精神比賽。他對他的隊員們失誤感到生氣，可是卻沒有否定他們的能力。為什麼？

「因為我確信有你們在就不會輸。」

這背後的意義，就是赤司相信他的隊員們能夠拿到勝利。

 

再反觀誠凜洛山戰上的黛，他嘲諷(先暫且這樣說)赤司「說了這麼多大話卻只有這點能耐？」這個疑問句型只要上過高國中的國文應該都知道──叫做激問法/詰問法。

來吧現在是國文課時間！什麼叫做激問法？「答案就在問題的反面。」舉個國文課最常用的例子──論語學而篇：「學而時習之，不亦說乎？」學習然後時常溫習，不是很令人愉快的嗎？這句疑問的答案就在問題反面──是啊，是很愉快！(拜託不要在這時候吐槽，我只是舉例ww)

那麼再回到黛的那個問句：你就只有這點能耐嗎？

──不是，遠遠不只如此。

背後的意義，就是黛相信赤司，就像當初在洛秀戰上赤司相信他的隊員會贏一樣，黛也相信著赤司會在誠洛戰上帶著他們贏到最後。

然而這段話卻開啟了赤司人格轉換的開關實在是太意想不到了簡直媲美輕小說式的展開你說對不對啊黛前輩ww

 

總之，有了以上的認知之後，就可以解釋比賽結束之後，黛臨畢業之際，赤司到天台找他道別的時候為什麼黛還能面露微笑。

其實我之前一直對黛最後在天台上告別時露出的微笑感到非常困惑。照理來說，自己在決賽時被對方以那麼不堪的方式利用，而且最後比賽還是輸了，一般人的想法會選擇避不見面或是態度冷淡吧！可是黛沒有，他仍然泰然自若，彷彿什麼事都沒發生過，甚至一開口就吐槽赤司對他用敬語，兩人就像是關係親暱的前後輩一樣交談。

要知道日本的前後輩階級關係嚴謹，以下犯上簡直不可原諒ww 看看秀德的宮地前輩、桐皇的若松前輩，還有海常的笠松前輩就知道了。(不過木吉大概是個例外，不怎麼擺前輩架子ww )

在天台上的道別，黛在赤司面前不擺前輩架子，除了赤司本身是隊長又有很強的王者氣場之外，也跟黛對赤司的認知有關──他不把赤司當後輩，而是當成平起平坐的平輩。所以會跟他開玩笑說怎麼突然對我用敬稱了，會說你還是別來找我了吧！

而黛為什麼會有這些認知？我們得追溯到赤司不斷追求勝利的理由。

 

在動畫73Q, 黛說出那句「你是誰啊？」之後觸發了赤司的回憶開關，赤司回憶到帝光時期的自己時，很明確地說因為身邊同伴的才能紛紛開花，很害怕自己會被拋下。而要如何維繫這些同伴在身邊？那就用勝利來維繫吧！

只要能贏過他們，只要能比他們強，就能夠使同伴不離開了吧！

所以呢？赤司為什麼這麼想贏？

是因為想要維繫住自己與同伴的連結啊！

 

在僕赤與俺赤對話時，兩人的對話間也有說到因為過於追求勝利，而漸漸忘了想要勝利的初衷。這個初衷，就是維持與同伴的聯繫，講白了就是想要有朋友。那時候的赤司認為只要夠強大，同伴、朋友就不會離開了吧！所以赤司才對失敗有這麼強烈的恐懼，他害怕一旦失敗，身邊的同伴也將漸行漸遠。

黛恐怕就是認知到這一點，才能夠在道別時對赤司露出微笑。

 

我們不知道在WC之後到兩人在天台道別之前這段時間赤司與黛兩人有沒有對話，不過可以感覺到黛在賽場上和在天台上對赤司的態度有稍微轉變。在賽場上，黛對赤司就像是隊員對隊長一樣───服從。而在天台上，兩人就像是普通的前後輩、甚至是更親密的關係。天台上的黛，以自己的行動和友善的態度婉轉的告訴赤司，就算比賽輸了，我也仍然是你的朋友，不過要不要繼續當你的影子就讓我再考慮看看，所以畢業之前先別來煩我讓我好好考慮一下吧！要是我們明天還像平常那樣交談的話我會很彆扭的。

像平常那樣交談，換句話說就是像之前那樣隊長與隊員間的交談。而這樣應該是習以為常的交談會讓黛覺得彆扭，也說明了黛發現有兩個赤司，從而想要改變他們兩人的相處模式了吧！他想改變這種上對下的服從關係，變成兩人平起平坐的同等關係。

赤司的回應是報以微笑。(漫畫中是「我知道了。」)

 

黛考慮的結果是什麼？讓我們來看看官方小說第六本的「旅立ちの時」(啟程之時)

這一篇寫的是各校的前輩畢業的情景。(雖然知道機率渺茫但還是強烈希望這一篇可以動畫化！不不我希望所有小說版都可以動畫化!!!!!!!!!赤司跟黛的雙人唱都出了還有什麼不可能的？反正我也就例行期待一下ww)

咳！我們來看看洛山篇。

 

洛山的畢業典禮，是在仍有些寒意的初春。擔任歡送畢業生致詞的赤司從禮堂出來，遇見了在噴水池邊等待的無冠三人。

玲央說擔任致詞的小征好帥氣，赤司笑說你們在這裡等我不就是為了打聽黛前輩的事嗎？(可見洛山的成員有個默契是找不到黛前輩時找赤司就對了ww) 小太郎還答的特別大聲說沒錯沒錯！因為籃球部引退式沒看見他，畢業典禮雖然有聽到叫名字可是也沒見著人(小太郎立刻被吐槽是因為睡著才沒看見)，根武谷搔頭說退場的時候也沒看見那傢伙呢！

在此同時，玲央注意到WC之後的赤司露出的笑容更多，而且是發自內心那種真誠的笑了。

總之，這三人熱烈的討論自從WC之後就沒有出現過的黛是不是真實存在還是只是個幻影ww

這時候不知道誰問了一句：「赤司有見到黛前輩了吧？如何如何？哭了沒有？」

「誰知道呢？究竟是怎樣呢？」

「啊！那個表情是怎麼回事？難道說真的看到了？黛前輩的泣顏？真的?!」

「那傢伙難道不應該是板著臉的樣子嗎？」

三人追問赤司，赤司卻避重就輕說雖然畢業典禮結束了但還有課外活動，回教室去吧！三人沒辦法只好跟在赤司後面，繼續討論黛是不是真實存在ww

小太郎很認真的問說那個人真的在我們學校存在過嗎？立刻被玲央斥責說你說什麼胡話啊？沒想到旁邊的根武谷也很認真的說那個人行蹤成謎到這個地步，有這種猜測也是可能的啊！

玲央簡直無力吐槽，只好趕快轉過去尋求赤司的支援說小征你不說點什麼嗎，那個人的確存在過對吧？

赤司的回答很簡短：「さてね」(誰知道呢？)

然而，赤司輕輕顫抖著肩膀偷笑的樣子，実渕還是第一次見到。

 

沒了ww

 

雖然不知道赤司和黛兩人說了什麼或是有什麼互動，不過可以推測應該有發生一些讓赤司很開心但黛會有些尷尬的事，否則赤司的反應就不是偷笑，而是整個人都面露微笑心情愉悅渾身放光無冠三人問說赤司是不是發生什麼好事啦這樣的情形。

也有一種可能，是發生了只有赤司知道，或是只能讓赤司知道的事。為了保守這個小秘密赤司才會偷笑吧！至於是什麼樣的事情就讓大家盡情去猜測吧！

 

 

在本篇中黛最明顯的笑就是在天台上與赤司道別時。而另外一次笑，就是在Last Game尾聲時，Vorpal Swords贏得勝利之後，黛在觀眾席俯視著球場揚起的微笑。

之前也提過，漫畫版沒出現但劇場版加進去的黛承擔了赤司兩個人格融合的見證者與守護者的角色，黛每一次出場的鏡頭都跟赤司心境的轉變或強烈的情緒有關。那麼，在最終哨響時，刻意給黛的這個鏡頭，是否單純真的只是為了赤司和Vorpal Sword贏了而高興？

是，但也不是。

前面提過，洛山時代的黛相信赤司會帶著球隊贏得勝利，這份信任我想就算赤司升上了高二黛升上了大學也不會改變。因此，就算比賽的過程再怎麼險峻，黛仍然相信赤司會贏，而他最終只是看見了這個意料之內的結果所以替赤司感到高興。

比賽中有個意料外的狀況，就是赤司的兩個人格融合。這件事在劇場版之中沒有特別強調，除了赤司的內心活動之外，就只有遠在觀眾席的黛發現人格融合的赤司截掉納許的球之後露出的那個複雜的表情，以及黑子追上赤司詢問，然後就沒有然後了。就算是在慶功宴上與赤司關係最親近的綠間也沒有提，反而問說和我們開慶功宴沒問題吧？赤司笑答說初中時代不就有這樣的事了嗎？

再拉回來看比賽結束時黛的這個微笑。以時間點來說，與黛相處最久的應該是僕赤，洛山時代的赤司與黛應該進行了許多誘導術的訓練與練習，在誠洛戰上我們能看到很多次是赤司給黛一個眼神，黛立刻就能心神領會並配合赤司，這個默契不是偶然，而是大量的練習和長期的相處所培養出來的，就像是誠凜的火神黑子和秀德的綠間高尾一樣。就是這份默契，使得雖然遠在觀眾席，但黛還是能夠捕捉到赤司的眼神與動作從而知道赤司現在內心的狀態。而這份不會隨著時間磨滅、其他人也無法取代的默契，就是相棒。

 

插個題外話，我一直覺得相棒是個很美妙的詞，一般相棒(あいぼう)翻成英文會用パートナーpartner這個字，而partner除了一般常用的夥伴同伴合夥人等等意思之外，還有一個意思就是伴侶或配偶。

對不起每次看到「相棒」就會想歪的我立刻去面壁(x)

咳咳話題再拉回來。

 

黛在兩個赤司融合的那一瞬間就察覺到了，但他並沒有覺得失落或傷心，反倒是露出微笑。我覺得之前在p站上看過有位+A太太的條漫對於這個場景有個很棒的解讀：比賽結束，曲終人散之時赤司發現黛傳簡訊給他，內容是 **”それでこそお前だろ”** (這就是你想要的(結果)吧！) 赤司想要的不是僕赤消失，而是兩個人格融合。為什麼？因為僕赤是赤司「內心的軟弱」(見動畫73Q)，當兩個人格再度融合，表示赤司終於克服了他的恐懼，克服他對於失敗的恐懼。

 

都說有個墨菲定律，越害怕失敗便越容易失敗。當赤司兩個人格融合的這一刻，也就代表了他正視/克服自己從初中以來的軟弱，內心變得更為強大了。赤司的內心成長了，曾經是赤司相棒的黛會不開心嗎？

因此最後的黛是面帶微笑的。

 

**──TBC**


End file.
